Perfecto
by Kenat-san
Summary: Suelen decir que lo peor para alguien que tiene un vicio es dejarlo, abstenerse. Cuando deje el alcohol pense que moriría pero ¿saben que? Mi peor vicio no era el alcohol...sino ella. y yo no podía dejarla. No iba a dejarla. Porque ella es mi definición de "perfecto". /Elsanna AU


¡Hola gente que le dio click a esto!

Ya que entraste mereces un premio, porque pocos se atreven a leer mis historias raras :3

Es decir mira el título, mira el summary, ¿nada que ver verdad? Si, bueno tiendo a hacer eso...

Por eso todos aquellos que me leen tienen todo mi aprecio y amor 3

Ah que se puso cursi la autora.

Usted no me conocen, pero mi forma de trabajar es...que no digo muchos comentarios personales al principio de mi historia...esas cosas raras van al final.

Los dejo con la historia

ANOTACIONES:

— — DIALOGOS

**NEGRITAS, **DIALOGOS DEL PRESENTE (BASICAMENTE ANNA HABLANDO EN ESTE TIEMPO)

Y sin las negritas, es Anna relatando algún evento del pasado.

Lamento si es confuso, si llega a hacer mucho dudas o asi, no dude en decírmelo para explicarlo o corregirlo (: Quiero que sea la historia se entendible.

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: FROZEN NO ME PERTENECE, PARA SU SUERTE Y MI DESGRACIA~

* * *

.

.

—

- **Entonces...yo...yo la golpee, ¡Ni siquiera tengo recuerdo de ello! ¡Todo paso tan rápido! Y cuando lo supe...ella ya se había ido de vuelta a casa de sus padres en el caribe, dejándome solo— El hombre se sentó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperanzado.— Me lo merecía. Yo ni siquiera puedo tomar control de mi vida ¿Cómo se supone que voy a dirigir una familia así? Quiero cambiar por mi familia.. —**

—**Nos hace feliz escuchar eso Eric. — El hombre de cabello naranja –peculiar color.- le palmeo la espalda de forma consoladora.- Estamos seguros de que lo lograras, de que lo lograremos. – Él siempre dice eso y sonríe. —¿Alguien más que quiera hablar? — El chico recorrió su mirada en busca de un voluntario y se detuvo en mi-**

**No, no, no, ¡NO! Trague saliva nerviosa, ¡Ni se te ocurra!**

—**¿Qué tal tu Anna? — Marlin –como se llamaba nuestro asesor.- me pregunto.**

—**Estem...p-pues yo... — tranquila Anna, tranquila. Respira. Recuerda porque estás haciendo esto — E-está bien.-**

**Me levante de mi lugar del círculo y suspire. —Hola mi nombre es Anna. — recuerdo coo odiaba esto, por eso lo evitaba, venir y escuchar, ver a esa gente como yo me termina bajando más el auto estima**

**Pero estoy aquí por ella.**

**Porque se lo prometí.**

—**Hola Anna. —contesta la multitud**

—**¿Qué tal si nos cuentas por que estas aquí? —Marlin me mira con esos ojos comprensivos tan típicos**

—**Por...por una persona. — juego tímidamente con mis manos, así que realmente estoy haciendo eso.**

—**¿Una persona? —**

—**Si... —**

—**¿Cómo es esa persona? — **

—**Ella...es alegre, simpática, amable, risueña...perfecta—sonrió melancólicamente ante esto —si...ella es perfecta, sí. Lo es, hay varias definiciones de perfecto y yo elegí la mia—**

**Y caigo de nuevo victima al recuerdo...**

Se dice que dios creo al hombre a su semejanza, tal porte y perfil tosco fueron atribuidos de forma casi instantánea...pero con la mujer fue diferente.

Dios la moldeo con cuidado, con sumo detalle...con sus propias manos, perfeccionando cada rasgo único y original de este ser...

Todo para crear el perfecto prototipo aspirado por todas.

Yo...

En ese momento...

Me sentía como un propio dios.

Mis manos jugaban delicadamente con el material entre mis dedos, la masa suave que poco a poco ganaba forma. Era increíble pensar que esta esfera de arcilla pronto se convertiría en un rostro o en un cuerpo...

En el tuyo.

Sinceramente soy un asco con las palabras creo que por eso en vez de decir lo necesario siempre hablo demás e incluso cosas irrelevantes. En parte por eso estudio artes plásticas ¿No? El simple hecho de que una obra tuya, sea pintura o escultura, exprese todo lo que quieres decir es lo más fascinante.

"Yoo-hoo alumnos, Teneis que hacer un modelo de arcilla definiendo una simple palabra"

Eso era lo que dijo el profesor Oaken.

"Vamos a rifar palabras al azar para hacerlo más divertido"

Oh genial, eso lo hace mucho más interesante. -inserte más sarcasmo aquí por favor-

Bueno en todo caso no podía quejarme, sea como sea el profesor Oaken era muy bueno y yo amaba mi carrera...a veces.

Perfecto

"¡¿Me estas jodiendo?!"

Doble el papel entre mis manos y lo guarde en el bolsillo.

Bien, bien, perfectamente bien ¿Ahora dime como le hago para retratar perfección en un pedazo de arcilla? ¿Pego la palabra tal cual literal? ¿Le pego una imagen de Oaken y lo alabo tal cual lambiscón...?

—Así que ¿Que te ha tocado Anna? —

—Suspiro— "Esa voz"

-¿Anna?- "Esa preciosa voz"

— ¡Hey! ¡Tierra llamando a Anna! Responda—

—Eh... que linda... —"Oh dios me le quede abobada viendo de nuevo"— E-es decir l-lo siento Elsa, estaba...distraída ¿qué decías? —

Se llevó una mano en la boca ocultando su tierna risa acompañada de sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas... —Jaja tan tu... —

"Dios, Es imposible que sea tan perfecta...debería ver una ley que lo prohíba"

—Dije que... ¿Qué palabra te toco? —

Y de pronto hizo click para mí.

El papel en mi bolsillo no decía Perfecto.

Decía Elsa.

—Es secreto, no se dice—

—Mou, esa no es forma de tratar a tu tutora niña ingrata —jaloneo mis mejillas y yo saque la lengua burlándome.

—¡Me vale! —

No recuerdo cuando comenzó todo...me refiero a pensar en Elsa en sentido romántico, me costó aceptarlo...fue una larga batalla con el subconsciente decidiendo si esto era admiración u amor.

—Siempre tan terca... —suspiro— ¿nos vamos? —Extendió su mano y la tome—pasaremos a comprar el material de una vez; para comenzar el trabajo. ¿Te parece bien? —

—Me parece perfecto. —

Y definitivamente esto era amor. De ese que te retuerce el estómago, de ese que te hace perderte del mundo, de ese que te hace sonreír como idiota todas las mañanas.

Si amor, señoras y señores, me declaro perdidamente enamorada de esta chica rubia de ojos azules...

—¿Con esto de arcilla bastara? —Volteo hacia mí con el material en la mano.

—Supongo...tengo un poco más en casa por si las dudas. —

—Igual si no alcanza podríamos mandar a Kristoff por más... —

-¡NO! -grite sin pensar- e-es decir n-no hay que abusar siempre de Kristoff, el hecho que haria cualquier cosa por ti no significa que debemos aprovecharnos y tirarlo del rio—

—Jajaja pero que cosas dices Anna, dudo que alguien haría cualquier cosa por mi sobre todo lanzarse del rio, el solo es un amigo amable—

Solo que ella no lo sabe claro.

Algo que podría ser resuelto pero que no me atrevo.

Soy tan estúpida.

Ay Elsa, si supieras... yo por ti no me tiraría a un rio, me tiraría al profundo océano.

¿Porque soy tan cobarde?

—Como sea, ya te dije si necesitas algo yo puedo venir por ello; es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por todo el problema que te cause la semana pasada... —

—Y de nuevo con eso...ya te he dicho que eso...ya es del pasado. No tenemos necesidad de recordarlo ¿Oíste? — acaricio suavemente mi mejilla y me sentía derretir por ella...

Ella es tan...

Y yo soy tan...

Y ambas juntas seriamos tan...

—¡Kristoff! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Toda su atención hacia a mi es desviada por el chico Rubio que recién llegaba.

—¡Hola chicas! Pues estoy comprando algunos materiales igual; ya sabes no soy un estudiante de arte pero tengo un talento nato para gustar al público, ya sabes ser pintor atrae a las chicas— sonrió galantemente.

-Oh claro jajaja, eres todo un Don Juan— mi tutora rie, y me enferma.

-Of course Madmouseille. — él toma su mano y besa el dorso, casi vomito.

—Creo que al único público al que tú gustas es a Sven... —

—...—

Demonios creo que eso sonó muy mal fuera del lugar que no es mi cabeza.

-¡Anna! ¡Eso es tan maleducado de tu parte! ¡Discúlpate!-

—Jajaja— El chico suelta una carcajada para aligerar el ambiente de repente tenso— si probablemente mi querido perro es mi fan número uno. —

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Reclama ella— Kristoff discúlpala, ya sabes que ella suele estar de malhumor por... —

No córtala, no lo digas.

—Jajaja pero venga hombre, si solo estoy bromeando y él lo sabe —golpeo su hombro "amigablemente" lo más duro que puedo en realidad. — ¿Verdad Kristopher? —

—Es Kristoff. He —se rasca el cuello nervioso— y si, lo es. Nos gusta tomarnos el pelo jajaja. —

Por supuesto que me encanta tomarte el pelo...

Para luego estrellarte la cabeza en la mesa y pedirte amablemente que dejes de verme de esa forma, sonriendo como idiota tipo: Elsa me defiende a mi arggh

¿Agresiva? ¿Yo? Naah...

"Es parte del proceso, cuando el adicto deja de consumir el vicio tiende a ponerse agresivo, furioso, grosero, depresivo, eufórico...son muchos cambios de humor que suelen haber"

Eso es lo que ella iba a decir.

Es lo les dice a todos en su propia sesión.

—Haaa se nos hace tarde y todavía hay que hacer la cena—

—¡Sip! nos vemos Kristopher... —pero sabemos que no es verdad...no en este caso, le saco la lengua, ahora quien se burla de quien. Ella es mia rubio. Mia.

—¡Es Kristoff! —

Como sea.

—**Así que parece que eres algo posesiva con esa persona ¿eh? — nuestro me asesor me interrumpió**

—**A-algo...sé que no debería... —y me avergüenzo de ello, insisto en ¿Anna realmente estás haciendo esto? ¿Contándole a esta gente todo esto?**

—**Ser posesivo es algo que...que igual debes de saber controlar ¿sabes? –**

—**Lo sé... —me muerdo el labio avergonzada- yo, yo definitivamente estoy trabajando en ello—**

—**Puedo verlo...más ahora ¿Verdad? —**

**Asiento con la cabeza **

—**¿Por qué no continuas? ¿Qué paso después? Siéntete libre de decir lo que quieras—**

**Suspiro de nuevo... —Pues...yo puse manos a la obra...—**

4:30, tarde soleada con algo de brisa...el clima ideal para todo buen artista...

Que no sea yo. Porque yo no puedo soportar la idea de salir al aire libre como los demás y quemarme.

Prefiero un lugar con sombra ¿Si saben? Como aquí en cuarto, en mi parte dedicada al arte con el ventilador prendido y una paleta helada en la boca.

Calor de los mil infiernos ni de coña salgo. No soy Elsa "La chica natural que ama salir a quemarse"

¿Que no piensa un poco en mi esa chica?

Sale al sol y expone mi fina piel de porcelana digo la de ella.

Así que estoy sola mientras ella salió a dar una vuelta. Supuse que este sería el mejor momento para iniciar la figura, ya que ella no está aquí no hará preguntas.

Igual si las hiciera no sabría que responder. Solo quiero hacerlo porque quiero, ni siquiera sé si saldrá bien; pero ¿Mínimo hay que intentarlo no?

Un poco de arcilla, unos cuantos alambres y mis manos ¿Sera suficiente?

Moldeo el rostro, según el maestro necesitamos referencias a la hora de hacer una escultura; entre más mejor así se prueban todos los ángulos...

Así que ahí está la justificación de mi álbum de 108 fotos de Elsa...

Era para eso, obvio. "Entre más mejor" estoy tomando ángulos y tengo que tomar varias porque mi cámara está escondida...digo empañada.

Comencemos por su nariz que es pequeña. ¿La han visto? La nariz de Elsa podría ser todo lo que sobro de la de Olaf su hermanito.

La de Olaf parece una zanahoria y la de ella parece la mera punta, pero es perfecta para darle besos esquimales...

O eso soñé una vez. Algún día lo hare claro.

Luego las mejillas, las de ella no son regordetas a menos que las infle cuando yo me la paso picándola...son suaves...

Marco sus ojos...me esmero más ahí sobre todo...

Los ojos de Elsa son especiales.

Son los que me salvaron aquella vez.

Cuando lo tenía todo perdido, me tendió su mano y...

Me miro a los ojos.

¿Te ha pasado? Claro que no, nadie nunca nos mira a los ojos. Damos miedo ¡Pena en realidad!

Pasan a un lado de nosotros ignorándonos, haciéndonos menos y sintiendo miedo.

Por supuesto no los puedo culpar, mirar los ojos rojos de alguien alcohólico, drogadicto seria como ver el infierno.

Pero ella fue diferente.

_"_—_S-sus ojos son hermosos querida dama..._ —_la lluvia caía y yo me protegía en un toldo, una chica rubia llegaba corriendo y se sentó alado mío con sus tennis y ropa deportiva, había salido a hacer ejercicio cuando la lluvia la agarro...esa fue mi deducción, era una pena...seguro se resfriaría a este paso estando toda empapada, ¿Pero a mí que me importaba? Solo era una desconocida ¿Porque le había dicho eso?_ —_son como el cielo... D-disculpeme no quería...decir...yo...lo siento, s-seguro pensara que es ofensivo q-que una persona como yo le diga eso y...y...- Enserio ¿En qué pensaba? Obviamente si andas por la calle y un vagabundo con aliento alcohol, los pantalones desgarrados y la blusa que ya casi parecía gris y no verde te dijera: ¡Hey! ¡Chica! ¡Me gustan tus ojos!, bueno obviamente saldrías corriendo por miedo a secuestro..._

_Pero no podía evitarlo...sus ojos azules resaltaban...me tranquilizaban._

—_Sus ojos también son muy bonitos señorita..._ —

—_C-claro que no...Los tuyos son tan...azules y pacíficos, lindos..._ —

—_Los tuyos igual son azules._ —

—_Pero no es lo mismo..._ —

—_¿Hmmm? Pues si tienes razón,...tus ojos...son el mar_—

—_¿Mar?_ —

—_Sí, son azules claros pero profundos...guardan muchos secretos, enterrados. ¿Verdad?_ —

_Ella fue...solo ella. Mirándonos como si nos conociéramos toda la vida o incluso aunque no lo supiera, solo mirarme podría saber todos mis secretos y miedo._

_Me quede muda ante eso._

—_¿Qué haces aquí? _—_Dijo para romper el repentino silencio incomodo..._

—_Uhmmm y-yo..._ —

—_Me refiero al mundo. ¿Qué haces aquí en este mundo chica?_ —

_... ¿Qué hacía?..._

—_¿Beber?_ —

—_¿Perdón?_ —

—_Beber...eso hago aqu_í—

—_No parece un buen plan_—

—_Nadie dijo nunca fuera bueno_—_ sonó tan áspero...ya me había enojado... le tiraba un cumplido a la chica y ya me tenía bajando más el maldito autoestima...con...ese tipo ¡Ese tipo de burlas! Bueno si...tal vez no era una burla pero no quería que alguien viniera a recordarme ya lo mísera de mi existencia._

_Yo misma lo hacía._

_La lluvia ceso, y pude ver que mi compañera se levantaba del suelo, por fin si iría y esta conversación solo sería un mísero recuerdo que no pasaría a más..._

—_Entonces ¿Porque no vamos a hacer uno mejor?_ —

_Y me miro a los ojos de nuevo._

_Tendiéndome la mano._

Los ojos son especiales.

Suspiro recordando aquella parte del pasado, me he distraído tanto...

Continúo con la figura... con los labios de Elsa...

¿Que? ¿Esperabas una súper explicación? Pues no, solo son lindos y ya.

Mentira, son hermosos, lucen suaves y voluptuosos; me muero por besarlos...más mi amor va más allá de lo carnal. Me gustan sus labios cuando está en un puchero, cuando están tristes. Cerrados o abiertos. Cuando se curvan en una sonrisa y resplandece.

Cuando lo hace me ilumina el salón entero...

Soy solo una idiota enamorada déjenme.

Lo siguiente es el cabello, el cabello de Elsa es genial ¡Lo digo enserio! No solo porque me guste, sino que es de un color peculiar...es rubio pero no tan rubio...

Es blanco pero no tan blanco...

Es rubio platinado y es mi 3 color favorito.

Le sienta perfecto a ella como una reina.

Desordenado, peinado, en coleta o trenzado. ¡Siempre se acomoda!

¿Tiene varios picos? No sé, pero siempre se le ve wooow, ¿Usa gel? Pues increíblemente no, creo que es una de esos dones que tienen la gente sexy...que puede verse glamorosa sin intentarlo; en cambio yo ando en dos trenzas y toda simple con un poco de cabello quemado por unos cigarrillos...

Malos lugares, solo eso diré.

Colocamos un cuello delgado y hombros firmes, así su característica trenza caerá con delicadeza.

—Estoy en casa, ella anuncia... — me detengo de inmediato... tengo que guardar la figura. La observo un momento, la admiro; es preciosa a pesar de que es mi creación, lo digo enserio...para mi es preciosa...

Sus cabellos rubios platinados, sus ojos zafiro, su pequeña nariz y sonrisa sincera con esos labios hermosos... ¿Eso hacia perfecta a Elsa? No, no solo eso...había algo más que aun termino de entender.

—¿Anna? —

—¡Vooy! —Cierro mi cuarto con llave, y la veo en la entrada trayendo varias bolsas, seguro se ha ido al súper.

—¡Hey! ¡Déjame ayudarte! Eso luce pesado... —

—Jaja solo un poco, nada que no pueda manejar. — Es tan terca, tiene demasiadas bolsas y pesadas ¿Cómo se supone que cargo todo eso hasta aquí? Ni idea. Me dirijo a ayudarla con unas cuantas cuando el cabello rubio entra a mi visión.

—Whoa whoa tranquila feisty pants, yo me encargo de eso. —

—Kristopher —

¿Qué hace el aquí? Cálmate Anna, cálmate...

—Kristoff, el mismo— Sonríe

—Elsa...si ibas a ir de compras podrías haberme dicho, sabes que esas cosas son muy pesadas e ir ayudarte no me cuesta nada. —

Cálmate Anna, cálmate

—Oh...lo sé, es que no estaba planeado pero de repente recordé que necesitaba unas cosas y luego me tope a Kristoff en la tienda y me ayudo. Solo eso. —

—Uhm... —

—Yep. Gracias por su ayuda valiente caballero. — Ella le sonrió, y moría de celos.-

—No hay de que—

—¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar? — No Elsa, ¡No! ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza chica?

—Bueno eso... — No, no, no lo digas. — Me encantaría— Mierda, mierda, mierda -pero no puedo hoy, lo siento. — Yes! Yes! Yes!

—Es una lástima ¿Tal vez en otra ocasión? - ¿Que? ¡Deja de ser amable con el!

—¡Por supuesto! Quiero probar el maravilloso spaguetti de Anna y tu pastel de helado ¡Dicen que son los mejores platillos! —

—Jajajaja Entonces ya estas, solo nos dices cuando. —

¿Probar nuestra comida? Jajajaja deja de alabarla genio...

Pfft calma Anna, calma. Estas pensando como una verdadera idiota...sabes que es verdad.

—Si Kristopher, después de todo es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por toda la ayuda que nos ofreces— ¿Qué? ¿Yo dije eso? ¿Enserio? Ah que amable soy.

—Es...solo Kristoff Jajaja- se rasco la nuca nervioso— r-realmente no importa, no es gran problema para mí. —

—Jajaja —Elsa oculto su risilla- eres muy educado pero bueno nosotros ya dijimos y solo te queda aceptar ¿Ok? —

—Jajaja vale...uhmmm —miro su reloj—por de pronto las dejo chicas, se me hace tarde—

—¡Byee Kristopher! — me despedí de la mano mientras el salía por la puerta. Últimamente creo que me la paso tratándolo mal...digo debería mínimo tratarlo un poco, no es mal tío...solo para que Elsa no sospeche que lo voy a matar

Nah, tranquilos chicos; solo estoy bromeando.

—Así que... ¿Quién quiere Spaguetti a la Anna? — me volteo y ella solo sonríe.

Sera una agradable tarde.

A Elsa le gusta cuando cocino, porque suele decir que mi comida tiene un toque especial que nadie más.

Obviamente solo esta halagándome pero es lindo saber que le importo a tal grado.

-Es que yo fui pinche de un famoso chef-

—¿Así? — ella curva la ceja mientras yo le sirvo un poco del caliente Spaguetti que acaba de salir.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Es el mejor de todos! Sus platillos fueron alabados hasta por el crítico de la cocina de Anton Ego—me siento y apoyo los brazos

—Wooow tan así. Debe ser de los mejores—

—Lo es, su mejor platillo era ratatouille; tal vez algún día te lo cocine. —

—Jajaja eso...eso suena delicioso, estaré esperando por ello—

Ambas nos miramos y asentimos a una promesa no dicha.

Comenzamos con el platillo, se le iluminaron los ojos con el primer bocado -Hmmm ¡Esto sabe delicioso Anna!-

No tanto como tu... —G-gracias— a veces uno no se termina de acostumbrar del todo a escuchar eso.

¿Saben? Ahora que comemos en silencio, me pongo a pensar de nuevo en el otro rubio ese. Es solo que...de nuevo me ha dado el remordimiento; no debería tratarlo así es amigo de Elsa...

E increíblemente mío también.

Es otra de las personas que me acepto como era. Recuerdo que fue la segunda persona que me dio una bienvenida cálida aquí, tal vez es porque era como yo, o porque el tío era muy amable, no sé. Antes de que cayera en este maldito agujero llamado amor no lo trataba tan mal...y bueno...no creo que se lo merezca, por más rival que vea, es...un amigo.

—_¡Al fin llegas!...paso algo de último momento y la reunión del grupo se canceló así quería avisarte a tiempo pero no me contestas el teléfono_—_ mientras llegaba al edificio de la mano de mi nueva...amiga...rubia escuche claramente la voz de un chico. ¿Vecino o novio? Ni idea._

—_Perdona, la lluvia no me dejo escuchar nada ¿Paso algo?_ —

—_Nada fuera de lo común, solo Eric ha vuelto a caer y bueno...tú ya sabes, oi que Aladdin ira por él; pero no te preocupes, iré también con él para evitar dos recaídas_—_"Recaídas" era un término que usan mucho estos dos con gente como nosotros_

—_Te lo agradecería_—

—_Yep..._ —_se detuvo a verme y extendió su mano para saludarme..._

_¡Como si fuera una persona normal! Y no una con pinta de indigente_—_-Hey...¿Y tú quién eres amiga?_ —

—_¿Amiga? No soy tu amiga...ni siquiera te conozco..._ —_ si...bueno...la Anna del pasado no era muy amable..._

_Bueno tampoco la del presente lo es tanto, ¡Pero vamos mejorando!_

—_Jajaja perdona la Kristoff, ella no está acostumbrada a que la gente sea tan amable con ella, supongo_—

—_Eso suena muy triste...bueno, siempre es hora de comenzar. Hey, yo soy Kristoff Bjorman ¿Y tú? _—

_Lo mire con desconfianza para luego voltear a ver a la rubia quien me daba una mirada tipo "el no te hará daño tranquila". Así que está bien si ella lo dice..._

—_Anna. Anna Parker._ —

—_Ohhhh _— _la chica chillo- ¡Asi que te llamas Anna! Jajaj un gusto Anna, ¡Yo soy Elsa winter!_ —

_La reacción de nosotros fue en blanco. Más la del rubio Kristoff_

—_N-No sabias ni su nombre ¡Y YA LA ESTABAS LLEVANDO A TU CASA!_ —

—_Auuu no grites tan fuerte, ¿Está bien? Bueno...no pasa nada, ella no me haría daño ni a mí, ni a ti ¿verdad Anna?_ —

Nunca...

Nunca lo haría Elsa.

—Anna, Anna... Anna— su voz me volvió a la realidad.

—Eh...¿Pasa algo...? — parpadee perpleja.

—Nada...nada... —

—Te has quedado espaciada un buen rato... ¿Estas segura? —

—Uhmm si, solo estaba pensando. —

—¿En qué? —

—Auhmm en que...creo que luego deberíamos mandarle a Kristoff algo del Spaguetti de hoy estoy segura que le encantara... — Woow vaya parece que sí puedo ser amable a veces...

—¿Hmm? ¿Eso significa que ya no puedo comer más?-

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! He hecho bastante en el horno así que puedes comer lo que quieras... —

—Jajaja -miro al plato- gracias...estoy segura que a Kristoff le encantara... —

—Uhmmm si... —

Okay, ahora ya me avergüenzo de mi buena acción; seguro ella lo note y por eso oculta su mirada ¿Se ríe de mí? ...¡Rápido Anna! ¡Piensa en algo!

—**Parecen unas personas bastante agradables— Marlin sonríe**

—**Lo son— y yo sonrió con él, porque es verdad, porque es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que digo algo como esto. — Son...las mejores personas que pude haber conocido en esta basura de vida que tuve; ellos me acogieron como alguien más de la familia y yo...yo les pago con una mierda.**

—**Tendemos a hacer eso muy seguido. — Trata de aligerar el ambiente con una risa - ¿No es así chicos? — y todos están de acuerdo.**

**Por supuesto que lo están, ellos han vivido el mismo infierno.**

**Somos iguales.**

**¿Lo somos?**

**Pues sí. Todos hemos tenido el arma entre manos y le hemos dado un poder que no debería.**

—**¿Por qué lo hacemos? — suelto de repente.**

—**¿No ya lo has dicho ya? — él se acomoda el cabello anaranjado y de pronto su seriedad vuelve—Porque somos una mierda de persona. —**

**Y me impacta, ¿se supone que eso nos debe decir alguien que nos quiere hacer cambiar? **

**Increíblemente sí, me sorprende pero me alegra. Sé que ahora no soy la única que se siente así respecto a esto.**

—**Pero. — el habla de nuevo. — somos una mierda de persona que quiere cambiar.**

**¿Cuándo decidiste que ya no querías más esto? ¿Fue una de esas fiestas del año? —**

—**No... —**

—**¿Alguna resaca o problema de salud? —**

—**Tampoco. —**

— **¿Aventura loca? —**

**Negue con la cabeza**

—**Oh vamos, puedo seguir todo el día dando opciones si quieres... —**

—**No fui ninguna. A decir verdad pffft. No fue una de esas grandes borracheras, porque definitivamente tuve mejores fiestas. Pero...pero algo fue diferente esa vez... —**

**Habia un factor que lo cambio todo en realidad...**

**El único factor que me podía tomar enserio, fue lo que paso.**

—Así que...cambiando de tema ¿Que palabra te toco? — ¡Buena esa! No, enserio, buena. No me había cuestionado hasta ahora que palabra le había tocado e igual ella no me lo ha comentado.

—Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso—

—¡Elsaaaa! ¡Te estoy hablando enserio! —

Tonterías como estas son de mis momentos favoritos, ¡Ahora realmente quiero sonsacarle a esa chica la palabra! Por eso acudiré al plan B.

—Ahhh dime — o mejor dicho el plan C, me voy por detras de ella, y mis manos le dan un potente ataque de cosquillas

—Jajajaja basta, basta ¡Anna! —

—¡Dimelo o ataco mas! — no voy a tener piedad porque adoro escuchar su risa y verla patalear como niña pequeña.

-Jajajaja ¡Basta o te dejo sin chocolate una semana! —

—¡¿Que?! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Es inhumano! — detengo el ataque, pero no la suelto; envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la abrazo por detrás.

—Tu me obligas a llegar a esos extremos jajaja—

Desearía que nos quedemos así para siempre. Aspiro su aroma de invierno, tan refrescante y embriagador...

—¿A-anna? —

—¿Hmmmm? —

—Ughh ¿Q-que haces? —

Me detengo. "Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡Deja de acosarla idiota!" —N-nada... e-estabamos en lo de que me vas a decir cuál es tu palabra. —

—Suspiro— No me acuerdo a ver estado de acuerdo de ello. —

—P-pues lo estabas—intento calmar mi nerviosismo, que obvia soy ¡Estúpidas hormonas!

—Hmm te diré algo...si usted me dice su palabra yo te digo la mía... —

Pero ¿Enserio pueden culparme? Yo estaría encantada de acercarme y besar esos labios...esa mejilla...esa mancha roja del cuello...

¿Mancha roja?

— ¿Qué es eso de tu cuello? —

—Ughh nada —se levantó de prisa y lo oculto con su mano—

—Eso "rojo" no es nada. —

—¿Rojo? Jeje estas...estas alucinando Anna... —

-¡Seré media alcohólica pero no estúpida! ¿C-como te lo hiciste? —

—Me golpe. —

—¿Quién se va a creer eso? No trates de tomarme el pelo a mí... —

—No es lo que parece... —

—¡Es un chupetón! ¿Qué más podría ser? — grito, me exaspero. Estoy celosa.

—No sé, un raspón cualquiera por ejemplo—

La volteo para verla de frente, la tomo de los hombros con fuerza y la veo hacer una mueca...

Tiene un moretón en el hombro izquierdo.

Yo no sabía eso.

—¡¿Quién te hizo eso?! —le señalo y su cara se horroriza.

—¿Esto? Esto...no es nada...¡No importa! —

—¡Por supuesto que importa! ¡Dímelo! —Tomo su cara entre mis manos y empezamos a lloriquear —¡Lo matare ahora mismo! —

—No podrías...solo déjalo Anna, es algo que ya paso... —

—¡No! ¿Por qué dejas que alguien te haga eso? —

—Es...es una persona importante Anna, no quiso...quiso hacerlo... —

—Nadie es tan importante como para justificar que te dañe ¡Deja de defenderlo! —

—¡Lo defiendo porque quiero a esa persona! —Ella grita y me empuja

Este ha sido un golpe bajo...

Un golpe a mi corazón...

Lo siguiente que se es que me doy la vuelta, tomando mis llaves y la cartera.

Con ella gritando que vuelva y hablemos.

Pero yo simplemente me voy y bebo.

En un parpadeo termino en el bar Letz con Hans. Bebo como si no hubiera mañana y como si no existiera el ayer.

Solo yo, mi vaso de alcohol y mi compañero pelirrojo.

Hans es un viejo "amigo" de mis malos tiempos. No quiero meterme mucho en detalles con él, solo es un tipo que siempre luce elegante, es rico, le encanta despilfarrar y no ahorrar. Es engreído, le encanta fanfarronear...

El es el tio perfecto...

Si necesitas por supuesto desesperadamente una copa de alcohol.

Es un recurso bajo pero a cambio de escuchar las charadas que te suelta puedes obtener alcohol gratis.

Es el hijo del dueño del bar.

Pero no es un hijo importante, como decirlo...tiene una amplia familia, -es el 13avo en la lista de hermanos.- así que nadie espera nada de el, nada grande. Todo lo han hecho ya sus hermanos; construyendo su propia riqueza a manos llenas para que su pequeño hermanito se lo gaste todo en licor, cigarros y mujerzuelas.

_¡Tio tengo la vida ya arreglada!_

Y con eso la mente del "pequeño Hans" se fue a la mierda.

Pero bueno seamos sinceros a nosotros sus "amigos" nos importa menos eso, es más mejor para nosotros si no hubiera pasado eso no tendríamos quien pagara las copas.

¡Qué asco de personas somos!

¡Si, lo somos!

¡Me incluyo aun!

Hace mucho que no ciento el alcohol pasar por mi garganta y quemarme dulcemente...

—Sabía que volverías, siempre vuelves. —

Hans me mira, ¿Y a quién engaño?

Solo ha pasado una semana desde que tome y ya lo estoy volviendo a hacer.

—La abstinencia es dificil —

Y yo vuelvo a hacer.

Soy patética.

—¿Abstinencia? Jajajajaja si sabes que eso solo es una mentira de mierda, mira — me pasa una botella — Esto. Esto es la verdad. — me mira esperando...y yo lo hago.

Una botella, dos, cuatro y seis botellas...todas están vacías en cuestión de horas.

—¡Esss que ella es increible Hasn! ¡E-esstah hermosah y comprensivaag! Ess perectaaagh! —

—¿Que? —

—¡Perrfecta! ¡N-no entiendo como p-puede dejar que un idiotash cualquiera la lasstime! —

—Es que ess una de esas zorrass a lass queh lehn enncaanta que lass azoten—

Lo bofetee.

—Perrah... —

—A ella...a ella...no leh haables assi— fue un acto reflejo, más que nada. Nunca nadie debe levantarle la mano a Hans—

Es como el diablo.

Y el diablo te ha dado de beber gratis.

Has hecho un trato inconscientemente con él.

Has vendido tu alma.

No le levantas la mano a este diablo.

Pero ni el maldito diablo puede mancillar el nombre de alguien tan dulce como ella.

—¿A esha? —Me golpea de vuelta, pero en vez de una simple cachetada, me golpea con el puño en la mejilla— Jajaja Annah...esa Elsa seguro es más masoquista que todas las zorras de aquí... —

—Bastah... —

—Seguroh le gusta que le dehn duro... —

—Bastah... —

—Apuesto a que yo le daría tan duro que ni podría sentarse... —

—¡Te dije que basta idiotahh!- lo golpee una vez más, justo en el ojo.

Me sentiré orgullosa cuando lo vea morado.

Ya que el muy vanidoso ama su "precioso" rostro.

Lo odio, lo odio tanto.

—Me las pagaras— dice el sobándose el rostro pero no tengo miedo, tal vez es la adrenalina, tal vez el amor, o el alcohol. Lo que sea funciona, me siento grande, poderosa.

Es como si ese demonio que me miraba arrogante se viera tan insignificante en este momento.

¿Es por lo que le ha dicho a Elsa?

¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué se cree ese idiota? ¡Él no la conoce!

Y nunca en su maldita vida lo dejare topársele.

—Callate perroh, que más ladras que muerdes... — tomo mis cosas y dejo el bar no sin antes escuchar como Hans brava:

¡Volverás! ¡Siempre vuelves!

No Hans, esta vez no.

Estoy harta de la lacra, y de las personas como tú, como yo. Estoy harta de este mundo bajo.

Lo he sabido siempre y por eso me fui de ahí...

Según yo.

Según yo ese ya no era el mío.

Camino por las calles. Ya es de noche y no me extraña, ese tipo de lugares siempre te absorben y te hacen perder la noción del tiempo y de la vida

Llego a casa, y busco desesperada mi llave entre los bolsillos, no preguntes como subí las escaleras sin matarme porque ni yo lo sé, si no soy capaz de recordar como lo hice la semana pasada ¿Cómo seré capaz de hacerlo hoy? Pffft, pero para ser sinceros tampoco sé cómo le hago para llegar a casa con la mente nublada siempre, Es como...como si mi corazón fuera una brújula, y Elsa es el norte, por eso siempre apunta hacia ella...y donde este Elsa siempre será un hogar para mí, por eso sé que siempre llegare a casa.

Es algo metafóricamente estúpido.

¿Pero quién dijo que el amor te hace listo?

Encuentro la llave metida entre mi zapato (viejos hábitos) y antes de que pueda meterla en la cerradura, la puerta se abre dejándome ver su mirada preocupada...esos ojos... ¿Ha estado llorando?

—¿Dónde has estado? — me dice quedadamente...

—Si ya sabes...no sé porque preguntas—y yo soy más mierda ¿Enserio Anna? ¿Enserio Anna? Le provocas angustia a la chica, la Haces llorar a la chica y luego la tratas como porquería. ¿Enserio porque no te matas? Haaa.

Me apoyo de la pared y camino a la habitación.

—¿Que...que te paso en la mejilla Anna? —

—Nada... —no quiero que ella me vea así, es vergonzoso.

Y espero que todo esto se borre de su memoria en la mañana como me pasa a mí.

—Eso no es nada...déjame que...que te ayude... —

—Dije que no es nadah- tanteo más el camino, no quiero romper otro jarrón; al parecer la semana pasada rompí cierto florero, también me dijeron que anduve mallugando a un pobre gato y que de regalo me había dejado esos arañazos en la espalda y hombros.

¡Estupido Misifus!

Lo peor de todo es que realmente no recuerdo un carajo...hasta me parece sorprendente que hoy pueda completar frases coherentes.

-Anna...por favor...deja de hacer esto...estas...lastimándote a ti misma-

-Elsa, no puedo lastimarme de lo que ya estoy Ja. -Rio ante la ironía...abro la puerta de mi cuarto y la cierro, me siento detrás de ella para evitar que entre-

—Si puedes...y eso estás haciendo ahora... —

—Lo siento...soy patética, yo no volveré a hacerlo... —

¿Cuantas veces habré dicho lo mismo ya? Ese pensamiento solo me hizo deprimir más.

—Lo sé. — .acepta mi mentira pero vamos, ella incluso está mintiendo.

Eso solo me hace mucho más patética, estoy pisando cada vez más fondo. Y pronto me quedare sin nada más a donde bajar

—pero...pero tú también...no dejes que nadie más te maltrate... ¿sí? No dejes que nadie te dañe...—

—Anna... —

—Por favor... —

...

Y de pronto no se escucha nada más que el de la calle, vacía con unos cuantos coches pasando

Hasta que su susurro lo rompe todo.

—Está bien. —

La siento

Siento su presencia detrás de la gran puerta de madera.

—¿Elsa...? —

—¿Si...? —

-Te amo...-suelto sin pensar, pero no hay mucho que pensar, sino mucho que sentir.

—Y yo te amo a ti Anna. — Solo que dudo que sea de la misma forma.

Pero eso no hay forma de saberlo claro, miro la figurilla a medio terminar en mi escritorio...si tan solo...

Si tan solo...

—¿Anna? —

Siempre he sido tan celoso acerca de Elsa, quiero que todo ella sea toda mía y viceversa. ¿Pero cómo puedo reclamar algo cuando ni siquiera tenemos una relación? Para aclarar Tutora-Alcohólica no cuenta como una relación.

"Tienes que ser valiente, es normal estar nervioso al principio pero créeme se hace de un disparo y luego ni se siente"

Eso fue lo que me dijo el barman Vansk cuando me ofreció mi primer trago de tequila. Es bobo e incluso un insulto pensar que uso esa metáfora para pensar en declarármele a Elsa.

Si has leído bien, declarármele.

¿Porque no?

Tomare esa figurilla de ella, y en medio de la presentación me dirigiré a ella extendiéndoselo tal cual anillo diciendo; Me gustas...¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Un detalle que a ella le gustara por el simple hecho de ser bobo, simple y romántico...como esas novelas que le gusta leer, como esas películas que le gusta ver...como yo...

Espera ¿cómo yo? ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto que como yo!

¡Hay esperanza señoras y señores! Hay esperanza...

—¡¿Anna?! Mou no me digas que te has dormido pequeña idiota -suspiro- más vale que no sea en el suelo o te vas a resfriar, voy a entrar. —

Me acuesto, cierro los ojos. Ella no tiene que saber que no estoy durmiendo. Escucho el chillido de la puerta entrar y sus pasos dirigirse a mí. —Haaa parece que te digo "duérmete en el suelo Anna", niña terca vamos a ponerte donde debes. —me levanta entre sus brazos y siento su calidez envolverme, ella es tan fuerte...o yo estoy tan flaca, desnutrida en realidad es el termino correcto pero Elsa y yo ya estamos arreglando eso. —Mucho mejor —coloca las sabanas sobre mí para cubrirme y deposito un pequeño beso en mi frente. — Buenas noches feisty pants —

Y duermo con una sonrisa.

Te juro que esto va a cambiar...

Y para mejor.

A la mañana siguiente despierto y Elsa no está en casa, pero el olor a pancakes permanece en el aire y la cabeza me está matando...

Es algo llamado cruda. Creo que mucho de ustedes lo conocen.

Es el mejor enemigo de un alcohólico. ¿Y saben con que se cura? ¡Así es! ¡Con más alcohol!

"Los pancakes están servidos, la miel está en la despensa, la cafetera está llena...me lo agradecerás luego.

Con cariño: Elsa"

O con una dosis del café de Elsa...

Sonreí mientras miraba la preciosa nota aun lado de la mesa.

-Definitivamente se va a la caja de recuerdos...-

Lo bese como un tesoro y lo empape accidentalmente con algo de café.

Aspire el aroma, olía a Elsa y café. ¿Podía existir algo más maravilloso?

Haaa muy pronto, muy pronto, mi estómago hacia cosquilleos pensando en ello.

Termine el desayuno de prisa y me dirigí al cuarto para poner manos a la obra, esta semana era mi última vacaciones en el trabajo por eso andaba de vaga por la casa. Si trabajo. ¿Creías que le iba a dejar toda la carga a la otra señorita? ¡Pues no! Suficiente tiene ya como para estar manteniéndome Además a mí siempre se me ha enseñado que "el dinero que se gasta uno mismo, se lo gana uno mismo."

Es extraño admitir que me lo enseño Kouz, un viejo alcohólico que se sienta en el banco de la alameda. Es un agradable tipo...siempre que tenga su botella llena en mano. Es como un viejo abuelo que te cuenta varios cuentos anécdotas, de todos aquellos lugares a los que ha estado, a cambio de una copa.

Pero bueno...

Abro la puerta del cuarto y veo la figura a un lado del escritorio

¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? A pesar del gran dolor de cabeza recuerdo con exactitud que me dije a mi misma que haría la figura y me le declararía a Elsa.

Ahora que me pongo a analizarlo creo que no es una buena idea.

¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde!

Me grita mi mente.

¡No lo es! ¡No lo es! ¡No lo es! Le grita mi corazón de vuelta.

Y yo le grito a los dos:

¡Cállense!

Hay demasiado ruido en mi cabeza, parece que de nuevo va a explotar; es normal caer en ciertos grados de tranquilidad y luego perderlos.

Respiro fuerte y trato de pensar algo claro.

Seguíamos con lo del tema de ella...y...y...

¿Lo hare enserio?

¿Qué tal si me rechaza?

¿Saben lo incomodo que sería eso?

¿Y si me acepta?

¿Pero porque habría de hacerlo?

Solo soy una persona tan...tan... ¿yo? Además ¿Cómo pretendo declarármele si le hago llorar?

_Podrías empezar dejando el maldito vicio._

Dime algo que no sepa cerebro.

Pero tiene razón - le defendió mi corazón- y por ella lo harías.

Lo hare.

Lo hare.

Muchas veces lo prometo pero esta vez quiero hacerlo enserio, con el corazón en la mano.

Voy...voy a hacerlo más enserio.

Ella se lo merece...

No puedo permitir que un tipo cualquiera la dañe, aprieto la mandíbula recordando el moretón de su hombro y el...el...eso.

Mi rabia arde, es molesto; no permitiré que pase más.

Yo...yo hare de todo para estar a su lado y defenderla de patanes como el que le hizo eso.

Incluso si soy rechazada...

Voy a mostrar mis sentimientos, no los ocultare más...

Voy a cambiar para ti, para protegerla.

Es una promesa.

Creo que debería empezar a continuar con la figura...es para dentro de dos días. Se acaba el tiempo.

Saco la arcilla del cajón y me siento. Bien ¿En qué me quede?

Su cuerpo escultural y firme. Le encanta caminar así que es normal que mantenga la línea.

Hay dos tipos de personas delgadas...

Las delgadas con cintura como Elsa

O las delgadas en huesos como yo.

Básicamente nos resumimos a eso

Sus...mmm ya sabes...p-pechos...bueno ¡Que tiene más que yo! ¡Fin del caso!

¡Claro que no!

¡No, no la estaba observando!

Yo suelo lavar la ropa...y bueno...entonces el sostén de ella es una copa mayor que la mía y...

¡Espera! ¡¿Porque te tengo que dar explicaciones?! ¡Pfft!

Mejor continuemos...

En sus brazos.

Hmmm delgados, firmes pero fuertes.

Básicamente son el hogar de muchos...

A decir verdad creo que he balbuceado mucho acerca de lo hermosa que es Elsa y de cuanto la amo pero... ¿No he dicho nada en sí de ella verdad?

Es una secretaria y un héroe de medio tiempo.

No, lo digo enserio;

Fundación Arendelle.

Ella es una de las primeras fundadoras de esto. Un día Elsa y un grupo de amigos decidieron que ya estaban hartos de la mierda de vida que veían en la sociedad.

Si así como ustedes.

Solo que ellos fueron diferentes,

Ellos decidieron hacer algo.

Buscaron patrocinadores, hicieron ventas, recolectaron dinero, llamaron gente, hicieron campaña.

Crearon un hogar para la gente como yo.

La gente que es una lacra de la sociedad.

Nosotros solíamos burlarnos de la gente que iba allí, ¿Buscar ayuda? Jajaja si van a ayudarnos ¡Que nos den una canasta llenas de botellas!

¡Dejen ser unos codos de mierda y entiendan que es nuestra forma de vivir! ¡Es nuestro mundo, nuestro reino! ¡Somos felices!

Esas cosas solía gritar a lado de un Hans eufórico.

Y mírame aquí...

Yo debí haber parado en el refugio pero la verdad es que me aterraba, esas paredes llenos de gente con el mismo dolor que yo...así que...me mantuve en casa de Elsa.

A cambio de que prometiera asistir a todas las sesiones de grupo de ella, dejar el vicio e iniciarme en estudiar algo productivo.

Bueno no hice lo primero, estar con esa gente me daba miedo.

—**¿Te damos terror? —Mi asesor arqueo la ceja**

—**Jejeje...es que... y-yo soy mala conversadora, y...y...un asco socializando... — me rasco la nuca nerviosa, creo que no debía decir eso.**

—**Sí, claro...** —

—**Ejem prosigo...—**

"En la fundación Arendelle siempre tenemos los brazos abiertos para nuestros amigos",

Tal vez ese estúpido slogan es lo que aún no permitía que me patearan.

Y Elsa, también ella. Era una magnifica motivadora, consejera, oyente. De todo, suele sentarlos a todos en un círculo –así como estamos ahora.- y hablar con ellos como si fuera sus amigos de toda la vida y no unos simples desconocidos que recogió.

Ella siempre nos sonríe amablemente y trata dulcemente...estoy segura ahora que no soy la única que se anda muriendo al menos por su amabilidad.

Es sincera, nos regaña, se preocupa, nos cuida.

Por eso ella es mi héroe.

Así que bueno eso es de lo que es Elsa...ya no están tan desinformado de ella.

Abro otro cajón en busca de más arcilla -algo me dice que ando despilfarrando- y moldeo sus piernas sujetándolas al alambre.

Tienen que estar atléticas si sabes ¿no?

La señorita las tiene torneadas porque como mencione antes hace mucho ejercicio y si no lo hace, pues créanme que camina bastante cuando se va de "misión" con sus compañeros a otro lado.

Sus pies son pequeños pero han recorrido grandes distancias, ha hecho grandes pasos.

¿No lo crees?

Así que...así se hace una figura desde mi perspectiva.

Me levanto y miro la figurilla por todos lados...

Creo que es perfecta.

Ah y si te preguntas si lleva puesta ropa o no.

¡Pues obviamente sí!

¡No podía dejarla como dios la trajo al mundo! También tengo un poco de vergüenza!

Le he puesto su pantalón de mezclilla con el cinturón lleno de sus herramientas, sus tenis y la sencilla blusa con el logotipo de la fundación Arendelle (Una A mayúscula con alas a los lados) y su collar de copo de nieve... (Un regalo mío que le daré ese día pero shh)

Es hora de que los colores entre en acción.

Color durazno, blanco, azules, verdes, amarillos, rosados, negros. Todos en una hermosa paleta de colores.

Desde su cabello rubio platinado, su tez clara y aquellas casi-invisibles pecas..., sus ojos azul cielo y su camiseta azul ceruleo con verde. Hasta la mezclilla azul prusia y los tennis rosados con negro.

Y así damas y caballeros.

La masa entre mis dedos se convirtió en algo más.

Justo como un dios, así me sentí...pero pensarlo era demasiado vanidoso.

La cabeza me está matando de nuevo...tal vez debería dormir un poco más, así se me bajara todo el alcohol de la sangre, bueno no pero me calmara un poco.

Dulces sueños Elsa de arcilla

—**No suena como algo grande, pero realmente lo es — Levanto la mirada.**

—**Si...tal vez no importa que tan grande sea el gesto, si no el gesto en sí. — y asiento, Marlín entiende; nos entiende. **

—**Es lo que pienso igual... —**

**Miro su reloj y luego nos dijo**

—**Se nos ha hecho tarde... podemos continuar hablando de esto en la otra sesión ¿verdad Anna? Estoy segura también que querrás escuchar las otras experiencias de tus compañeros—**

—**Creo que eso suena bien —**

—**Bien todos. —Lanza un aplauso— nos vemos mañana y recuerden:**

—**¡HOY NO BEBO, MAÑANA NO SE! — **

**Gritamos todos como un juramento**

**Un juramento que nos repetíamos todos los días al despertar.**

**Era una forma de vernos que el problema enorme que teníamos se podía arreglar aunque sea de a pequeños pasos.**

**Día**** a día.**

**Tomamos nuestras cosas y nos despedimos, algunos se quedan a platicar más con Marlin **

**Tomamos nuestras cosas y nos despedimos. Algunos se quedan platicando con Marlin, me despido de la mano de Aladdin y Eric, son los único que "conozco", bueno que puedo identificar; tal vez te cuente de ellos en otra ocasión; son unos buenos tíos solo que ellos también tienen esa parte "podrida" como yo.,- **

**Salgo del lugar y tomo el autobús.**

**Tengo una cita ya sabes.**

**Bajo en la estación de siempre y camino a la florería. Elijo las rosas, azules. -sí, si existen.- sé que a ella le encantara, su color preferido es azul creo que es muy obvio.**

—**De nuevo aquí señorita -dice la encargada que siempre me atiende, envuelve las flores- usted compra tanta flores~ ¿son de su agrado? —**

—**Uhh no son para mí, es para alguien especial—**

—**Ohh — ella sonríe como si fuera mi cómplice- entonces deberás ser una romántica empedernida~-**

—**Jaja —rasco mi mejilla nerviosa- hago...hago lo mejor que puedo. —**

—**Estoy segura que eso es suficiente— me entrega el ramo, y me mira con una sonrisa de esas a las que no le puedes decir que no. **

—**Uhm... —**

**Salgo del lugar, empieza a lloviznar así que me subo la sudadera verde y camino de prisa hacia el edificio.**

**Haa está clima es perfecto para mí.**

**Perfecto...**

**Suspiro, lo que le dije a Marlin en el principio era verdad; hay diferentes definiciones para la palabra Perfecto.**

"_**Viene del latin perfectus**_**, la palabra **perfecto** describe a la cosa, organismo o individuo que reúne el **más alto nivel **posible**** de ****excelencia**** en relación a los demás elementos de su misma especie o naturaleza."**

**Según la gente:**

**Es algo que tiene todas las cualidades requeridas o deseables.**

**Según Wikipedia:**

**Que no contiene ningún error**

**JA, Creo que nosotros no tuvimos el tiempo "perfecto"**

**Si hubiera sido así, aquel viernes...**

A las 7:30 Elsa se despertó perturbada –probablemente de una pesadilla que había tenido- intento reconciliar el sueño pero se dio cuenta que todo intento era en vano. Así que hizo el desayuno y se dispuso a levantarme.

Sin embargo debido a la cruda que me cargaba, me encontró toda tirada y en mi quito sueño, así que ella como la chica dulce que es decidió dejarme dormir un poco más.

Mientras ella tomaba el desayuno, alguien -que desconozco quien es hasta ahora-, recién se levantaba y se disponía a tomar su propio desayuno, también en ese momento Kristoff quien es madrugador recorría su caminata de todos los días.

A las 8:00 am Elsa me escribía una dulce nota diciendo que se adelantaba y que quería hablar conmigo para explicarme bien las cosas. Como nuestra clase era a las 9:30, ella decidió ir caminando para hacer tiempo y disfrutar del paisaje, por otro lado el chico que recién comía era regañado severamente por su padre harto de la situación el hijo decidió salir de su casa, tomar su casa y huir así como todos los queremos hacer en un momento.

Cuando Elsa estaba fuera del departamento, se topó con que nuestra calle estaba siendo cerrada debido a que iba a ver un desfile con los niños de un kínder cercano. Se moría de ganas por quedarse a admirarlo pero sabía que esto solo la retrasaría, por lo que opto por seguir su camino, no muchos metros alejada se encontró con Kristoff quien regresaba a casa con unas bolsas, pues en el camino decidió comprar unas cosas en la tienda de enfrente, le faltaba algunos ingredientes porque quería hacer su famoso pastel de carne...

Para invitarnos a mí y a Elsa esa noche.

Por ahí de las 8:20 el chico fugitivo paro a una sub agencia –una de esas tiendas de paso llenas de alcohol.- para comprar una dosis, era demasiado temprano asi que obviamente no iban a vendérselas...

Pero el hijo del dueño era un amigo suyo asi que no hace basta decirte que paso.

8:30 y Elsa seguía platicando con Kristoff, él le decía sobre ciertas cosas que había comprado y le platicaba de algunas ofertas interesantes. Debido a que nos habíamos quedado sin algunas provisiones ella decidió hacer algunas compras viendo que todavía quedaba tiempo.

Se despidió de Kristoff y estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando choco con una señora que traía apurada a su pequeño hijo al festival. Se había quedado dormida por estar costurando a última hora el trajecito del niño y la alarma no la había despertado. Era un evento importante para su niño así que ella corría apurada sin ver su camino a quien chocaba a su camino.

Simplemente susurro un: Lo siento.

Mi rubia se sobo adolorida pero siguió su camino y cruzo la calle de enfrente a por provisiones.

A las 9:00 un viento soplo en mi cuarto abriendo las cortinas y dejando entrar unos rayos de luz anunciándome un día.

Lo cual provoco que me levantara enfadada mirando el reloj y dándome cuenta de lo tarde que era me apresure a buscar a Elsa, encontrándome así con su nota y el desayuno, en ese momento Elsa salía de la tienda con unas bolsas y el chico fugitivo iba a casa de un amigo ya con unas copas encima.

A las 9:13 un chirrido sonó entre el silencio.

Algunos sonidos de patrullas.

Yo sabía que ese día iba a ver un desfile de los del kínder, así que supuse que eso era algunos de los policías que impedían el paso para que dañaran a esos pequeños.

Me metí a tomar una ducha helada para terminar de despertarme.

A las 9:43 en la sala de un hospital...varios heridos entraban a urgencias...

Ahí es cuando me pongo a pensar que no teníamos el momento perfecto...si tan solo una cosa hubiera cambiado.

Si Elsa no se hubiera levantado por la pesadilla, y yo no me hubiese quedado dormida, si Kristoff no hubiera ido a caminar ese día, si ese desconocido no hubiese peleado con su padre, si esa señora no se hubiese puesto a hacer a última hora el traje de su hijo, o si hubiera caído una lluvia evitando el desfile de niños, si ese tipo no hubiera tomado...

Pero no.

A las 9:50 mi teléfono sonó.

**Ya sabes...el alcohol es un arma de doble filo.**

**Te puede relajar, divertir pero siempre terminara dañándote.**

**Y lo cruel es...que no solo te daña a ti quien lo consumes, si no a los que te rodean.**

**Lo irónico es...que a veces hasta dañamos la vida de quien no conocemos.**

**Entro a la habitación 8, no hay necesidad de tocar la puerta. Sé que ella va estar ahí...siempre, como todos los días desde aquel viernes...**

—**He venido a verte Elsa—**

Se supone ese iba a ser un gran día

Y que las flores en mi mano serian para entregártelas en medio de la clase diciendo:

Elsa...me gustas.

No entregándotelas en el cuarto de un hospital, susurrando:

Elsa despierta...

Se supone que estarías aquí respondiéndome eufórica un ¡Sí!

Y en este momento solo escucho el pitido de los aparatos y tu silencio...ese silencio aterrador al que daría todo por romper...¡Dios! ¡A quien engaño! Me encantaría escuchar cualquier cosa de ti, solo para oír tu voz de nuevo ¡Inclusive si fuera tu rechazo hacia mí! ¡Daria todo! Porque...porque se supone que tu deberías estar aquí mirándome con esa sonrisa tuya, consolándome; y no tendida en la cama de este hospital en coma por culpa de un estúpido alcohólico.

Elsa...Elsa...

Por favor despierta.

Por favor vuelve a tomar mi mano y decirme que está mal, que todo esto está mal y que solo es un terrible sueño.

Por favor repréndeme de nuevo como a un niño pequeño, mirándome acusadoramente cuando yo tomo una cerveza.

Por favor ven a gritarme que soy una estúpida por arruinarme la vida con la bebida; para luego consolarme diciendo que todo tiene solución.

Por favor Elsa...

Solo...

Solo despierta.

Dicen que la peor fase para alguien que tiene un vicio es dejarlo, abstenerse de no consumirlo más...

Cuando deje el alcohol temporalmente pensé que moriría, me sentía caer en un profundo pozo.

Pero ¿Saben qué?

Solo era un adolescente ingenua alcohólica sin amor de nadie que no sabía lo que pasaba, que no sabía nada del mundo y lo duro que era. Que creía que sentía el dolor más grande...pero...pero no es asi...

Lo peor para mí, no es el vicio del alcohol...

Es el vicio de ella.

Y no puedo dejarlo, no quiero dejarlo. Si antes pensé que moriría, en este momento ya estoy muriendo...

Mi alma, y espíritu se muere junto a la chica delante de mí.

He caído en lo más hondo de este pozo...

Y esta vez ella no puede rescatarme porque primero necesitan que a ella la rescaten.

Necesito que ella despierte.

Necesito de ella como el aire que respiro cada día.

La necesito.

Por favor...despierta.

Las lágrimas caen a traves de mis mejillas, los sentimientos salen a flote sin poder controlarlos.

Una mano acaricia mi espalda reconfortante y sé que es kKristoff.

¿Él está sufriendo? ¡Claro que lo está! Pero nunca como yo, nadie como yo...

¿Elsa puedes ver lo mucho que nos afectas? ¡¿Puedes?! ¡Claro que no!

¡Estás en coma!

¡Postrada en un cama tan pacifica como el bello ángel que eres!

Tan quieta, tan serena...me aterra y en este momento de nuevo esos pitidos de aparatos son lo único que me recuerda que está viva, luchando sola de tu lado.

Pero solo eso y no más.

Mis manos sostienen la figura pequeña de ella.

—Es...igual a ella.— Kristoff susurra a mi lado.

—Por supuesto...ahora más...ambas son...inmovibles.— suena cruel, crudo, y duele.

Pero es realista.

Y él lo sabe.

**Miro a Elsa postrada aun en esa cama, su cara pálida sin aquel característico maquillaje violeta en sus ojos, sus labios secos, su cabello maltratado y los vendajes.**

**Justo como ese día, nada ha cambiado**

**Me siento y le tomo la mano, con cariño deposito un beso.**

—**Perdóname por ser una idiota—**

**Empiezo a llorar como siempre, soy tan débil...**

**¿Sabes? Probablemente ni Elsa ni yo podremos saber cuál es la definición correcta de perfecto...tal vez ni un profesor de lenguas, ni un niño o una madre, ni un abuelo o un profesionista, siempre diferiremos.**

**Pero para mí Elsa era mi definición de perfecto.**

**Ella me quería, ella me cuidaba, ella confiaba en mí...cuando ni siquiera yo podía llegar a quererme a mí misma ni un poco.**

**Alguien que te quiere a pesar de todos tus defectos.**

**Para mi esa es mi definición.**

**¿Cuál es la tuya?**

* * *

.

.

.

Hola soy Kenat...

Y me declaro culpable de haber roto unos cuantos corazones aquí...

Mentira, no creo que eso haya pasado verdad?

-suspira.- Bueno, pues si llegaste al final de esto me alegro, porque te tomaste un tiempo para leer mis 31 hojas de puro...puro...amor.

Soy nueva en el fandom elsanna, bueno...en realidad no soy nueva xD me ha gustado desde ya varios meses e incluso mi cuenta de Tumblr está lleno de elsanna (Esta por mi perfil por ahí por si les interesa~) pero bueno como le decía a una amiga, no me siento en el fandom hasta que publique algo en Fanfiction porque es aquí donde crezco y soy libre de expresarme con mis ideas o asi xD

Asi que aquí me tienen con mi primera historia elsanna!

Todo esto nacio con la idea vaga que tuve mientras hacia mi propia figura de elsa de arcilla (solo es del abdomen hasta la cabeza, tipo busto) pensaba que las personas que esculpían bien debían sentirse como "un dios" por crear cosas hermosas con su mano. Yo soy solo una aficionada, que tomo un poco de arcilla y lo sintió vagamente.

Pero la idea quedo suelta en mis notas y de ahí no más. De hecho no iba a tener todo este giro que tuvo...hasta que la semana que comencé a escribir...

Fue una semana estresante, con la universidad y algunos problemas. Pero me enfoque más a mis estudios y cuando llego el fin de semana todos los feels de la semana se me vinieron encima.

Así que decidí escribir esto.

Para simplemente dejarlo ir ~

Es...simple? tal vez, pero para mí es complejo no sé, comenzó como 5 hojas, 7, 23 y luego 31...así que a pesar de todo le tengo aprecio a la historia.

Es muy complejo chicos, esto del vicio es como dijo Anna, un arma de doble filo, algo que tomamos a la ligera...no sé si alguien lo haga aquí...pero por favor tomen un poco de consideración a la hora de hacerlo.

Tienen algo peligroso entre sus manos, no un juego.

Afecta a todo, a todos y a ustedes más que nada.

Pienso que hay tantas ideas para seguir...podría hacer alguna segunda parte o hacer otros capítulos...

Hablar sobre la vida de Elsa, de cómo Anna inicio a beber, el de sus demás compañeros de sesión...

El del futuro de ellas, no sé.

Igual puedo dejarlo simplemente así, como un one-shot que no tiene nada de corto xD pero se entiende no?... Igual queda bien, escribí lo que tenía que escribir pero bueno...

Siento que podría escribir tantas cosas...

¿A alguien le parece? ¿Les gustaría leer más? ¿Algunos caps de más? ¿O solo segunda parte?

Pues díganmelo en un review, también pueden dejarme sus amenazas de muerte, críticas constructivas, opiniones, reacciones! Todo es bienvenido (:

Gracias por dedicarle un rato de tu tiempo a esta historia.

-Con amor

Kenat(:


End file.
